Winry's Ultimate Mistake
by AnimeControl
Summary: (Mistakes can change anyone's life. Look at Winry. This mistake caused two lives to be changed!) "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" A seriously outraged Winry threw everything around her at him. From chairs to lamps, she would use anything to make him leave. "GET THE HELL OUT, ED! PLEASE GET OUT!" DeathFic (Tragic) EdxWinry R


**Winry's Ultimate Mistake**

**A/N:** The idea to make something this tradgic... I don't know, but I hope you enjoy it! R&R!

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" A seriously outraged Winry threw everything around her at him. From chairs to lamps, she would use anything to make him leave.

"GET THE HELL OUT, ED! PLEASE GET OUT!" She wanted him gone, dead, and out of her life. Tears were blowing out of her eyes like gunshots.

He finally decided to leave. He walked out closing the door behind him very viciously.

Ed couldn't leave just yet. He sat down on the steps and glazed at the bright sky. He could see the dark gray clouds that just started forming. He could remember what happened before this mess...

[Ed's Flashback]

Ed and Al were coming back home. When walking threw the town they greeted friends they haven't seen in a long time. They happened to bump into Pinako, who was buying grocceries for dinner. They had a little chat and Ed mentioned something about finally proposing to Winry. Much to the delight of Pinako, she and Al stayed in town for awhile until Ed was done with what he had to do.

[Ed's Flashback End]

Winry was laying on the floor shivering and exploding with tears. She could remember the reason for this arguement and the tears coming down her face...

[Winry's Flashback]

Winry was tinkering with some of her finest pieces of automail. She wanted to make some adjustments to a leg that would certainly make her favorite guy proud. She could wait till he came to her. Last time she heard from him, he said something about a surprise and ended the phone call saying that he would be back soon.

Suddenly, the phone from the living room rang and she happily went to pick it up. She was hoping it was Ed, but...

"Hello!"

"Yeah?"

"Who's this?

"It's Jenny! Is Ed there? I need to ask him about something!"

"I can relay the message!"

"Thanks! Did Ed say anything about the proposal? I am so happy! I couldn't help, but go into tears when he told me."

Winry felt her heart crack. Crack into little pieces that not even the strongest glue can rebuild. She felt tears swelling up inside her lids, "O-Oh..."

"Did he tell anyone about the ring?"

"R-Ring?"

"Yeah, the ring he bought for-"

She slammed the phone down and went into tears, "Why, Ed? Why?"

[Winry's Flashback End]

It's been 30 minutes ever since Winry had kicked Ed out of the house. Tears were still booming from her face. Suddenly, the living room phone rang and she had no choice and went to pick it up, this time hoping it wasn't Ed.

"H-Hello!"

"Yeah, it's Jenny!"

Winry noticed it was the same women from before. The one who...

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT!"

"I want to speak with Edward Elric!"

She couldn't help herself as more tears flowed out of her eyes.

"He's not here!"

"That's too bad! I was going to talk to him about the ring he bought from me."

Her eyes widened and she could feel herself trembling from the inside and the outside, "W-What?"

"Yeah, I am the jewlery clerk Edward bought a wedding ring from!"

"W-Wedding r-ring?"

A ton of emotions were clogging Winry's heart at the moment, "M-May I ask who the ring was for?"

"Mr. Elric said something about a beautiful young women named Winry Ro-"

Winry had hanged up. She had stared at herself threw a mirror. She had realized what she had done. She stared at her hands and could see them tremble. She was a monster.

"Ed's surprise..."

"Was that..."

"He was..."

"Going to..."

"Propose to me..."

Winry quickly opened the door and scanned the area, but there was no sight of him. She looked down and noticed a paper with writing on the floor. She slowly picked it up and read...

_Dear Winry,_

_I don't know what I did wrong, but I am sorry. You hate me and worse of all, I don't know why._

_Damn, it seems my eyes are leaking. Winry, it's freezing!_

_My arms are cold, my legs are cold, my blood is cold, and my heart is so cold. Winry, it's so cold here. I need your warmth, but I can't find you. Where are you? I need you!_

_I need it!_

_I need you!_

_I tried to comfort myself with the ring I bought you, but I won't work if it's not slipped into your fingers._

_Before I leave your life, I have to say goodbye to four people. If you don't mind, I will take five flowers from your flower garden._

_Four for them and one for me, to remember a place I can never come back to._

_Damn, why is it so hard! Sorry, but I will end it here! I can't get the paper so soggy..._

Winry was crying more than ever. The words he said digged deep. He was cold and she wasn't there to warm him back up. She had made her ultimate mistake. She had to find him and make it right. She wondered where he could be. She rememered the letter and ran. Winry made her way to the front gate of the cemetery. She went inside and spotted Ed sitting down.

"Ed!"

She yelled, but there was no answer. She ran towards him and yelled his name once more.

Once again, no answer...

She arrived at his spot. She scanned around and her eyes widened that Ed sat in the middle of four gravestones that read...

_Hohenheim Elric_

_Trisha Elric_

_Sara Rockbell_

_Urey Rockbell_

She crouched next to him and lifted his head. Her eyes could burst from her head. She cried streams of tears as she noticed the tear stains on his face and the bloody wound on the left side of his chest. She opened his hands and noticed a letter. She took it off his hands and read it...

_Dear Winry,_

_Now I can finish the letter! It seems when you see this letter, I will be gone and I will be with the four names you see around me. Just know I always loved you and that will never change._

_One more thing! The ring is in my pocket. Go find that special someone and give it to them._

_You All-Time Lover, Edward Elric_

"Idiot!"

"Idiot!"

"Idiot!"

"IDIOT!"

"I am sorry, Ed! Look what I have done! I wanted us to live together. Have a family. Have kids. Become old together. I AM SORRY!"

"You said go find that special someone. Idiot! That special someone has just died. Ed, we will be together, but in the afterlife. Your parents and mine. Me and you. We will be together. I am sorry, Al and Granny!"

She thought of all her friends in the military, Xing, and all around Amestris. She let out a tear and stared at Ed. She grabbed the ring from his pocket and slipped it threw her finger. She gave him a kiss and sat back to back with him, holding his hand, "It's not offical, but we are married and we will die marrried."

Ed facing the Elric's gravestones...

Winry facing the Rockbell's gravestones...

She noticed the knife he used to commit suicide and grabbed it. She smiled, "Wait for me Ed, I am coming!"

After that, it all went blank...

Al and Pinako were walking home and went threw the path of the cemetary. Al noticed to familar bodies sitting down together. He signaled at Pinako, who also was shocked at what she saw. They dropped the grocceries and ran to them. They couldn't help, but go into tears.

"Brother... Winry..."

They stood there staring at the bodies of the two. Back to back, holding hands, and Winry had a wedding ring around her finger. Tear stains were visable from both faces. Each with a wound not only from the blade, but from her misunderstood mind.

Two days later...

Friends and family had gathered for the funeral. Their death had hurt lots. Elicia, Gracia, Al, Pinako, Roy, Riza, Armstrong, Izumi, Mei, Ling, and alot more...

"Friends, family, loved ones! We are here today to honor the memories of the couple of Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell."

There laid two new gravestones that read...

_Edward Elric _

_Winry Rockbell_


End file.
